To Love You More
by whoismeghan
Summary: She missed him. She just missed him.
1. Here all alone

It was the first full day she was in New York City her emotions were high consdering this time yesterday she had thought everything was perfectly fine. But she was wrong. She found herself sad, but she was where she knew she needed to be and where she wanted to be. Just something was missing and that thing missing was Finn. She didn't understand why that he loved her so much he would just let her go like that but she also understood that he had loved her enough to let her do this on her own. She missed him so much already and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet. Her dads were annoying her. Everything they said had bugged her really.

Today they were going to NYADA to look at dorm rooms, she didn't really like any of them really, but her dads ended up deciding on one for her. The whole day to her seemed like a blur. That she was just standing there and the whole world was moving so fast. Everything happened to fast. It felt like her whole high school career went by too fast and she didnt like it. As she layed in her bed that night whenever she closed her eyes her face was there. She had to burry her face deeply in her pillows to keep from her dads hearing her in the other room. She didn't want to worry them. But boy was Rachel berry sad.

Two months passed by and her dads were no longer with her. She was pretty much alone. Untill school started in just two days. She looked forward to it. Hopefully to at least make one friend to not seem so alone. She talked to Kurt almost everyday and everyday she asked about Finn even he didn't have any information about him and it scared her. All she wanted to know is if he was okay and that he was doing alright for himself. After all he was her person her best friend not just the love of her life.

Today she decided she was going to go out and buy herself something new to wear on the first day. She was seeing how some of the girls dressed her and she wasn't in high school anymore she needed a change. New scenery equaled a new Rachel. She wished she had a girl with her with trying everything on but she delt with it. She was sending pictures to Kurt about some of the clothes she tried on and ultimately just used his opinion. After all of her shopping she went back to her dorm room and just put the headphones on and started to sing. It had been a while since the last time she sang it felt good but then again it made her sad. She just didn't want to feel sad anymore. She wanted to be wherever Finn was, she wanted to be back home. But she needed to be here and it wasn't about high school anymore it was about her future something she has been dreaming of doing since she was a kid. She just needed to get back into the determined Rachel she was not the love struck Rachel. But she knew she couldn't do it alone she needed someone by her side and she wish she did have someone.

The first day of school was okay most of the kids made fun of her because of her nose. When it came time to sing in class everyone was stunned but it didn't feel as good to sing in front of them as it did when she sang in glee club. Oh how she missed all of them so very much. The day had came and went very quickly. After class she was walking in central park when her phone started ringing. Kurt always called her at this time.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Oh nothing much just walking around and taking in some exciting scenery how about you?"

"Just got out of school on my way to get myself some food" After everything he has been there for Rachel for he could always hear when she was sad or upset.

"Rachel... Are you okay?" There was a long pause until she had said anything she had to fight back hard tears

"No everything is just wrong, I miss Finn, I hate it here, I miss everyone and school sucks"

"Want to know what would make it better?"

"going back to graduation day?"

"No silly if you look to your left" And with that they both ran to each other like they were long lost lovers in a romantic movie. Tears were streaming down her face. She missed him so much.

"Im here Rachel. now lets go look apartment hunting because im here to stay. and i need my best friend by my side at all times"

They spent most of the afternoon chatting it up while looking for apartments. That night she went back to her dorm and packed all of her stuff Kurt asked for her to spend the night in the hotel with her and in Two whole days they would be living in their new apartment. They were excited and Rachel was so happy to finally have somebody there with her. She didn't feel that much alone, but her heart still longed for Finn.

So right before bed she decided she would send him a text telling him about her day she didn't care if he didn't respond she just wanted to feel like she was talking to him.

' Hey Finn, today school was interesting I can already tell dance is going to be a hard class. Hope your okay and know that I miss you a lot and oh Kurt is here with me ! yay!. miss you. - Love always Rach 3'

And she fell deeply asleep hoping when she awoke he had replied.A smile was on her face . She knew he wasn't going to say anything because he was giving her distance but she needed to do it. She needed to hear that he was okay or something.

* * *

**I used to write a lot of fanfiction and I just now decided to get back into it but couldn't remember my old account stuff. So im sorry if this isn't that great its been a while. A lot has happened in that time for us glee fans. RIP Cory youll always be loved and remembered. Im kind of writing this story in how I would be making glee nowadays. so bare with me it will get more interesting I promise!:) anyway. thank you all and please review!**


	2. On my way to you

**well heres another chapter. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He sat there staring at the door. Wondering if it was the right decision to be here in this moment. Hoping that what he was about to do was the right decision.

_FLASHBACK-_

_When he left Rachel Berry to go on her own journey and follow her dreams. When he left her on that train. A part of him left with her. Although he didn't regret his decision and what he was setting out to do he felt like he had let her down in someway and only imagined that she someday would be better and hopefully wouldn't hate him because of it. He was just looking out for the two of them, he didn't want to stand in the way of her big dreams and he knew he would. No matter how many times they talked about it and no matter how many times she said he could never get in the way he couldn't help but feel like he was and it killed him. _

_When he finally arrived home after leaving everybody at the train station he didn't talk to his mom or Burt when he got home he just grabbed something to drink and ran up the stairs not making eye contact with anybody. He slammed the door in somewhat of anger but a lot of sadness. She should be here with him watching a movie or cuddling with him oh how he loved Rachel cuddles. He just put on his favorite songs from his ipod put the headphones in his ear, shut off the lights and just layed in his bed crying. Hoping that nobody would see him like this although he didn't care he just lost Rachel the love of his life, the girl who was suppose to be his wife at this time right now. _

_He fell asleep within 20 minutes of hard falling tears. He woke up to a text message from Rachel his face lighting up seeing her name on his phone but a hint of sadness when he remembered exactly what happened that day. _

_ 'Made it to New York, hope your okay and home safe. I love you Finn & don't you ever ever ever forget that. Talk to you soon hopefully. Love always _

_ -Your Big Gold Star"_

_He just wanted to text her back saying all kinds of things but he needed to give her some type of space. Puck ended up trying to get him to come hangout with everybody but he just didn't feel like doing anything just yet. He was just sad and missed her more than anything even his mom saying that dinner was ready didn't have any effect on him. _

_Months passed by although he didn't join the army. He didn't really have plans. He just been working all summer at the shop with Burt and hanging out with some of the guys from glee, but other than that he didn't really do much. Everytime Rachel texted him he just wanted to text her back but he really wanted to give her the space she needed and he wasn't sure what he was going to do for himself. He just had no idea. He was stuck and needed help. He needed her. As much as he hates to admit it Rachel always helps him find his way and no matter what she has always been there for him. He couldn't help but think how stupid he was for letting her go that day but he was happy knowing that she was safe and somewhat enjoying her time there. _

_The first day back to school for everybody came and went. When he saw all of Kurts stuff gone he was extremely curious as to where he was going. _

_ "Hey Kurt where are you headed to?"_

_ " I decided to take the Big Apple by storm and although I don't have a plan im just gunna go with it being stuck here isn't what I want for me and I know it isn't what you want either Finn. You've got to get out of this slump and do what makes you happy Finn you deserve it."_

_ "I will. Just she makes me happy shes all that makes me happy and I just want to be this put together man for her so she can see im here for her in every way. Just promise me when you get there you will look after her and make sure she is alright?"_

_ "Of course Finn. Ill text you when I have landed and when I am in the good gracious of Rachel Berry." He couldn't help but notice the sense of sadness on Finns face he could tell he missed her so much and wasn't happy without her. _

_ "Love you Bro." _

_And with that Kurt left in need to catch his flight and catch his dreams. Finn wished he knew what his dream was and that he couldn't just find it and move on with his life. A couple weeks passed by and Finn finally realized what it was he wanted to do with his life and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting it. He just hoped the thing he was set out to get was there for him oh how he hoped. _

_-end of flashback-_

That's when he found himself standing in front of this black door to this beautiful apartment that held two people he loved dearly in his life. He stood there for about ten minutes before he got up the courage to knock. But his heart just kept racing and his hands and face were sweaty. he was nervous. He hoped they were here and when he kept ringing a couple of times nobody answered. Maybe they were out enjoying this beautiful town maybe she was in the shower with her already new man. He thought of the worst. But instead decided to call Kurt to see where he was at.

after the phone rang a couple of times his brother picked up

"Hey Finn what up?"

"Hey Kurt what are you up too? where are you?"

"Strolling central park with Rachel why what up? He could hear Rachel begging to talk to him but he hung up before Kurt could give her a chance.

And with that He knew what his next step was. He was going to get his Rachel. his dream. his love. his future wife, mother of his kids. The everything he has ever wanted in life. And nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER BUT I COULDN'T DO IT. **

**WELL REVIEW AND AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :))))))))))))) **

** I DONT OWN GLEE BUT IF I DID SO MANY THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT!**


	3. Your Arms Is Where I Belong

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BEEN SUPER BUSY WORKING MY BUTT OFF!**

* * *

Kurt got the chance to sneak away from Rachel for just a minute to ask Finn what he had wanted. All Finn told him was lead Rachel to Bow Bridge and with that Kurt knew exactly what was happening.

He was standing there all handsome in such a beautiful tux with her favorite flowers in hand just like he had done Junior year. It took her a couple of minutes to see him through the crowd of people. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't catch her breath. He was there right in front of her, she had so many questions, but all she wanted to do was grab his face and kiss his sweet soft lips. She didn't have any words to say.

"Hello Rachel Berryfor a second I know that's hard for you but just let me do this. Just take my hand and walk with me and listen that's all im asking from you.". These are for you. and before you call me an asshole and all kinds of things and ask me all kinds of questions because I know you want to just let me talk

She took the flowers and nodded agreeing with him, she was shocked he was here. in utter shock. So she took his hand. It still felt the same her hand still fit perfectly in his . It hasn't been that long since she has held his hand but it felt like forever to her.

_"I know your angry with me and I should have never put you on that train to come here by yourself and left you so heartbroken probably my biggest regret as of right now. But being away from you and seeing what my life is like without you hurt me so much and made me realize how you just might feel. Rachel my life isn't okay without you in it. I feel empty and all I wanted to do was be with you. You make me a better man and make me strive for so much. Your my number one fan. and I cant go another day without you in it. You mean everything to me and I want more than anything to have you back in my life and to make you happy and to prove to you that i'm sorry for what I did I did it in thinking it would help you and all it did was make this harder for you. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and I want you to never leave my life."_

She didn't know what to say there was a long pause and she just licked her lips her eyes staring into Finn's . She did what she wanted she grabbed his face and kissed him she loves him and has been waiting all summer for him to do this and she glad he finally did.

"wow so i'm going to take that as a yes.?" he pulled back and looked into her eyes for an answer.

"Of course Finn i've been waiting for you to realize that and to kiss you because I miss kissing you."

He took her out to dinner at Sardi's of course because that is their place. And then they went back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment.

When they walked through the door Kurt's eyes immediately went to the hands they were holding and the smiles upon their faces. After all their faces were beaming with happiness.

"So does this mean you two are back together?"

They both looked at each other and smiled they couldn't contain their happiness.

"Yes Kurt were back together. But Finn what are you going to do you live in Lima and I live here you go to school there. What are you going to do?"

"Well I was thinking my lucky charm could help me find the perfect school to transfer to. and then I would just hopefully live here with you two if you would have me?"

"Finn that sounds amazing and of course you can stay here by bed fits two people perfectly" She said with a wink and he knew what that meant. She embraced him in a giant hug.

"Well Kurt we are heading to bed we have a big day tomorrow finding Finn the perfect school for him see you in the morning."

"Ill make sure I wear my ear plugs to bed tonight Rachel does have a powerhouse voice and I don't want to hear anything coming from that room" She playfully slapped him in the arm causing her to laugh obnoxiously. She grabbed Finns hand and led him to her room.

She undressed infront of him not caring that he was in the room she was naked in front of him and she didn't care but he stared at her and she caught him staring

"you see something you like Hudson?" she said.

"Very much Ms. Berry!" She got dressed in just a tshirt and some simple underwear. he the same. They laid down in bed together him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her bunches of times before they finally felt the need to pull apart and go to sleep.

"I can totally get use to this"

"Me too Finn, for the rest of my life."

He kissed her one last time he waited until he knew she was fast asleep and he drifted off into sleep dreaming about how his life would be with Rachel. He was happy and so was she .

Finally both where they belong.

* * *

**so that's that chapter. what do you think Is going to happen now that they are back together? will it be easy being in a new city together or harder? **

**youll have to wait to find out until the next chapter. :) **


End file.
